1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an article of ammunition with propulsion mechanism, incorporating a fin-stabilized projectile, the propulsion mechanism, a casing for a propellant, and a propellent charge, and wherein the propulsion mechanism includes an empty volume or open void intermediate guidance segments thereof.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
For an extremely lengthy fin-stabilized projectile, such as is disclosed in German Patent No. 28 36 963 C2, the empty volume or void in a propulsion mechanism; in essence, that is the space which is present between the forward and rearward guidance segment, consists of approximately 2 to 3 dm.sup.3. In order to be able to increase the power of this fin-stabilized projectile, among other conditions, the empty volume or void is filled with a powder propellant.
Furthermore, also known in the art is a compacted propellent charge, as described in the disclosure of German Patent No. 33 32 224 A1. This measure also serves to enhance the power of the ammunition.
When the density of the charge for an article of ammunition pursuant to German Patent No. 28 36 963 C2 is increased in comparison with an ordinarily poured propellant, in conformance with the disclosure of German Patent No. 33 32 224 A1, there is then encountered the danger of an excessively high pressure build-up in the shell or cartridge chamber during firing, with the consequence of imparting damage to the breech closure of the weapon.